The Avatars
The Avatars are the original race that was created at the beginning of the reality to shape the laws of reality and the physical and metaphysical forms in the whole Multiverse. They were considered stronger than that of the Prime Angels, so much so that they were considered a threat by many Angels when overseeing the creation of the universe. This untrust became justified when the Avatar known as Arche and later The Cataclysm wanted control of the High Heavens so that he can take control of the Multiverse as he believed that the beings they were told to make were weak and flawed and did not deserve to exist in "his" world. Causing a war on many fronts known as the Dark Avatar war. It is claimed that the origin of war was sowed into the races of the universe due to this event. This was the first war in the Multiverse, it was forgotten with the destruction of the Prime Angels and the Dark Avatars sealed away in the reality lock. The Avatars are considered the early Titans, though Titans were created to shape the Universe by Angelkind along with many other races created after the war such as the Dragons. Avatars were beings made up completely of Eternium, described as a "metal-like" substance that was created at the beginning by all metals and elements fused to one, fused with the same energy that make up the sources (Semi sentient comsic forces that binds all things in that universe). Each Avatar is "coded" with a certain type of elements they are incharge of building and managing. Arche is the only one to possess all Elements making him incredibly strong. Arche has he abilities of all Avatars and because of this he is considered as the most powerful being in the Multiverse as all of creation shakes at his feet, though not omnipotent, his powers allow him to control elements near him to much a degree, he can create all elements as well as change his own bodily makeup with a certain element. The only thing he has no control over is the substance known as Blackstar. He has also been shown to be the only one that can destroy an immortal outright as he destroyed many Prime Angels who were considered perfect immortal Angels. In the war all Prime Angels were destroyed by Arche, a testiment to his power still remains evident as it took all the remaining Angels to merely seal Arche in the reality lock as they did not know a way to destroy him. Michaels Sword is rumored to be the only thing that remains of Avatars in this Universe, said to be the finger of the Avatar of Death. However it was recently discovered that the Multiverse reacted to the dissapearance of Avatars and a new being to replace Arche was created in human form. This human Avatar is in a constant line of reincarnations and is limited in its abilities and can only so far shown to control the basic elements of Fire, Lightning, Water, Air, Earth and Energy however can learn all elements if presented and taught, this information does not carry onto the next Avatar unless conversing with past self through spirit link that the Avatar can naturally use. For many years the Avatar was not known about because humans did not yet learn how to harness the elements until a great many years after the evolution of homosapien began.